Dear Memories
by Beautiful lonely place
Summary: Dicen que el recuerdo es el único paraíso del cuál no podemos ser expulsados... Para Levi esto no es diferente, excepto por un pequeño detalle... su paraíso es además su infierno. /Mal summary, lo sé.


Aunque ya era de noche, igualmente la Base de Reconocimiento estaba llena de gente y por consecuencia de ruido. Siempre había sido así, por lo que a Levi ya ni siquiera le molestaba, además eran pocas las noches que se iba a dormir temprano. Esta era una de esas noches, y verdaderamente las odiaba.

No siempre fue así, antes del escándalo de la Titán Mujer, esas noches eran sus favoritas. No porque se durmiera más temprano, sino por aquella visita que recibía cerca de la media noche. Aún recordaba la primera vez que llevó a Petra a su habitación; la forma en que ella observó todo… "Qué limpio", fue lo primero que dijo después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Hablaron toda la noche.

Con el tiempo aquellas visitas se convirtieron en un hábito; incluso luego de unos meses era usual que durmieran juntos, eso sí, siempre en el dormitorio de Levi debido a que era privado. Nunca se molestaron en hacer pública su relación, pues él sabía que podría traerle problemas a ella. Quizás si lo hubieran hecho habrían podido pasar más tiempo juntos.

Levi entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando sólo con una camiseta blanca. Se sentó en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio y prendió la lámpara; en seguida se iluminó la fotografía de Isabel y Farlan, muchas veces había pensado sacarla de allí, pues le resultaba demasiado doloroso mirarla; sin embargo nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo, después de todo esa vieja foto era lo único que le quedaba de ellos. Abrió el tercer cajón del escritorio que en apariencia contenía sólo unos papeles sin importancia. Levi levantó cuidadosamente esos papeles, dejando ver el verdadero contenido: una pequeña caja de madera.

La sacó, la puso sobre escritorio y se quedó un buen rato mirándola, dudando si abrirla o no. No le preocupaba que alguien lo interrumpiera, pues todos sabían que entrar en la habitación del sargento sin tocar equivalía a un suicidio. Finalmente, después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno estiró una mano y la abrió. Cuidadosamente sacó el contenido y lo colocó sobre el escritorio; a ojos de cualquiera eran objetos comunes, unas cartas, una fotografía, un pedazo de tela y una caja más pequeña.

Nunca lo habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Hanji o Smith. Quizás si esto hubiera pasado unos años atrás lo habría hecho con Farlan o incluso con Isabel, pero ya nada de eso importaba, porque, aunque le doliera admitirlo las únicas tres personas que le habían importado en la vida estaban muertas. Farlan, Isabel, Petra… todos ellos estaban muertos, y por lo menos en el caso de Petra, era su culpa.

"Si no le hubiera hecho caso a Irwin o hubiera instado a Eren a tomar otra decisión o si simplemente me hubiera quedado con ellos, nada de esto habría pasado", ese había sido el único pensamiento que había tenido los días posteriores. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Petra se le había grabado a fuego en la retina, recordaba la sensación, era parecida al dolor que sintió tras la paliza que le dio Smith cuando lo capturó, sólo que diez mil veces peor. Tuvo el impulso de abandonarlo todo, pero luego recordó que ante todo era un soldado, y no sólo eso, era el Sargento Rivaille, debía tragarse todo el dolor y seguir con la misión. No miró atrás, sabía que si lo hacía toda su determinación de seguir hacia adelante se esfumaría. Sólo se hizo la promesa de que recuperaría su cuerpo a cualquier costo.

"Fracasó, la misión fracasó. La Titán Mujer sigue libre… Fracasé, amor… Lo siento." Levi no recordaba haberse sentido más miserable que en ese momento en toda su vida, y eso era decir mucho. Recordaba vagamente el haber entrado a la ciudad arrastrando las botas, casi con la actitud de quién camina hacia su ejecución. Y en cierta forma era así; se encaminaba a la ciudad, donde el padre de ella lo esperaba. No contaba con verlo tan pronto, no estaba preparado para darle la noticia, que por cierto el mismo aún no terminaba de asumir. Lo escuchó decir todas esas cosas sobre lo feliz que estaba ella de haberse unido a su equipo con la cabeza baja; sin embargo cuando llegó el momento de responderle no pudo hacerlo. Sabía qué palabras debía decir, después de todo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces las había dicho los últimos años. Eran cuatro simples palabras que se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, cuatro simples palabras que su boca se negaba a pronunciar, quizás porque el decirlo significaba que era real. Se obligó a levantar la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos, emitiendo una disculpa silenciosa. Pensó que al menos le debía eso, más tarde hablaría con él.

Las pocas personas que sabían de su relación se empeñaban en preguntarle si estaba bien. Por un segundo tuvo la tentación de decir que no, decir que cada respiración se sentía como una puñalada en el pecho, decir que sentía como ese confuso sentimiento parecido a la culpa lo invadía a cada momento, que todos los pensamientos que lograba formar empezaban con "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?", que sabía que todo era su maldita culpa.

"¿Estás bien, Levi?" "Sí, estoy bien." Así había sido cada vez que alguien lo había preguntado. Aunque todos sabían que era mentira, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Él entendía que querían ayudar, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, Levi quería estar solo.

Probablemente el momento más difícil fue cuando tuvo que ordenar las pertenencias de Petra para entregarlas a su padre. Podría haber ordenado a otro que lo hiciera, pero sentía que le debía al menos eso. Le tomó varias horas más de lo usual, pero lo logró. Al final de esa tarde tenía una caja perfectamente bien empacada, sin embargo se permitió quedarse con una fotografía (había muchas y esta probablemente sería su única oportunidad de conseguir una) y con algunas cartas, específicamente con las que él le había escrito ya que estaba seguro de ella no hubiera querido que llegaran a manos de su padre.

Sabía que no podía postergar más el momento. Cerca del anochecer abandonó la base con la caja bajo el brazo, muchos se sorprendieron al verlo sin el uniforme militar, en especial si iba a realizar una tarea como aquella.

El trayecto le resultaba familiar, a tal punto que sus pies lo guiaban automáticamente. Pensó en usar el uniforme, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser más que el típico protocolo de "Lamentamos mucho su pérdida", esto sería una conversación personal.

Cuando tocó la puerta sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, el tiempo que esperó a que le abrieran se le hizo eterno. Cuando la puerta se abrió a Levi súbitamente se le olvidó todo el discurso que había preparado.

"¿Levi?", preguntó el otro con sorpresa. "¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos que hablar algunas cosas.", dijo tratando de sonar natural. "Claro, pasa", Levi entró y dejó la caja sobre la mesa. Le tomó cerca de una hora explicar la situación, trató de hacerlo lo más corto posible, evitando detalles innecesarios. Más de una vez su voz amenazó con quebrarse, sin embargo siempre logró reponerse antes de que el otro lo notara.

Cuando acabó se hizo un silencio incómodo antes de que el otro estallara en lágrimas. El sargento murmuró un "Lo siento" antes de marcharse dejándole con lo que probablemente sería la noticia más triste de su vida.

Y ahora, bueno era pasada la media noche y él estaba solo con sus recuerdos. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que aquella visita llegara, pero la verdad es que nunca más lo haría. Suspiró pesadamente y metió la foto y las cartas de vuelta a la caja. El pedazo de tela era en realidad el emblema del uniforme de Petra; no se sentía mal por no haberlo entregado, después de todo esa parte de su vida estaba con él, o más bien era la parte de su vida que ella había elegido compartir con él. Lo miró por unos segundos, "Las Alas de la Libertad"… "Al menos ahora eres completamente libre", pensó con melancolía antes de devolverlo a la caja.

Por alguna razón siempre dejaba el anillo para el final, quizás porque era lo único que representaba que alguna vez habían planeado un futuro, una vida juntos. "No me daré por vencido", fue lo único que Levi le había dicho cuando el padre de ella rechazó el compromiso. Era tarde en la noche, ambos estaban recostados en la cama sin poder dormir. "Lo sé", respondió ella antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

No mentía, nunca se dio por vencido, en lugar de eso, se convirtió en el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Sacudió la cabeza y guardó el anillo en la caja nuevamente. Quizás algún día tendría el valor para quitar la fotografía de Isabel y Farlan, quizás, algún día dejaría de mirar esa maldita caja cada noche.

El pronóstico no era positivo, sabía que se avecinaban muchos peligros, sobre todo ahora que estaban tan cerca de saber la verdad. Sin embargo, Levi tenía una sola voluntad: Ir hacia adelante, no sólo por él, ahora también se trataba de ellos, de asegurarse de que sus muertes no fueron en vano, incluso si se le iba la propia vida en ello.


End file.
